Chapter 3/Kingston vs. Cardassian warship
(Space, Earth orbit) The Kingston is taking a severe beating against the warship. (Main bridge, red alert) Shields are nearly drained sir Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at her console read out on the shields. Reroute power to shield emitters Frank bring us about course 234 mark 008 Captain Tyson says as he inputs commands into his armrest. (Space, Earth orbit) Kingston flies towards the warship as the enemy vessel flies above the Daedalus class battlecruiser and unleashes a huge barrage of high impact torpedoes, they punch through the shields and causes massive damage to the Kingston. (Main bridge, red alert) Huge showers of sparks erupt as the crew hang onto their consoles as debris falls to the floor along with a support beam and wires. (Space, Earth orbit) The Kingston is adrifted after suffering major damage to her outer hull. (Warship, bridge) The Kingston is crippled ma'am says the weapons officer as he looks at the woman in the chair. Hmm, leave the Terran system Piper has failed in her mission but leave this for her fire Miranda says as she looks at the weapons officer. (Space, Earth orbit) The warship jumps to warp after launching a high impact torpedo and it flies towards the Manor and just levels it. (Main bridge, red alert) What no that's no PHOEBE Captain Tyson shouts as he's looking at the viewer seeing the bright white light appear then fade out. No survivors are detected where the manor use to be sir Lieutenant Hailey says as she turns to Captain Tyson who is disappointed about what happened to Phoebe. Wait I'm picking something up on sensors its the Manor they had a shield bubble up that draws power from an underground bunker it was able to withstand the torpedo Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. Then the main viewer activates shows the image of Admiral Kira and Admiral Tyson. Why do you look so surprised, I always have a backup plan says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Typhuss you always do have a backup plan, Captain Martin was right about you sir sorry for the state of my bridge that high impact torpedo really did some damage Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. I can send B'Elanna and some engineers over to help with repairs, Captain says Typhuss on the viewscreen. That would be very helpful Typhuss thanks John says as he looks at viewer. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) They will be right over, Kira out says Typhuss as the channel closes. Admiral Kira to B'Elanna says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. I've heard it I've got a team ready to beam over to the Kingston B'Elanna says over the combadge. All right then, Kira out says Typhuss as he heads for the turbolift. Commander Madden, you have the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Aye, sir says Commander Madden as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss walks into the turbolift and the doors close behind him. (Turbolift) Deck 9 says Typhuss to the computer. The lift starts to move towards deck 9. (Deck 9, Captain's quarters) Typhuss walks into his quarters and sees his aunt Reba, Kira, the kids and Kira holding Kira Meru in her arms. Hey Typhuss Reba says as she looks at Typhuss. Hi aunt Reba, feeling better says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. I'm a bit sore but feeling a bit better Reba says as she looks at her nephew. Typhuss walks over to Kira and kisses Kira on the lips. I missed you so much, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Same here Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Dad we missed you as well Hoshi says as she and her brother hugged their father. I missed both of you as well says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi and Shakaar. Your friend Mr. Martin was nice when he gave me and my class a tour of the Enterprise Hoshi says as she looks at her father. That's great, honey says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. How's the Kingston doing Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. The Kingston took some damage, B'Elanna and a team of engineers are helping to repair the damage says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I never seen a Cardassian warship man handle one of those cruisers Kira says as she looked at Typhuss. Honey, do you want me to hold Meru for you, so you can rest says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Sure here's daddy Meru Kira says as she hands her daughter to her father. Kira, Meru is so lovely and I have everything I want says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Yes and you got friends who will back you up when you're in trouble Reba says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes I do says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. So how long will the Kingston be laid over seeing how she took a beating of its life Kira says as she looked at Typhuss. Days, maybe a week says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Wow bet John's freaking out I wonder what would of happened if Captain Martin was in command of DS9 instead of Captain Sisko Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I don't know, honey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Typhuss puts Meru in her play pen. (Earth, graveyard) Piper I miss Prue so much Jason says as he looks at his ex-wife's grave stone. Piper puts her hand on Jason's shoulder. Maybe its time we both start our healing because Prue wouldn't want to see us pissed and mad about her death you two had a wonderful marriage before you two got a divorce over the Dominion War going on Piper says as she looks at Jason. The two hugged as Typhuss and Kira walked over to them. Bro hey Piper says as she looks at her brother. Hi Piper, its time for all of us to start healing says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. Yeah it is Piper says as she puts the flowers down on Prue's grave. Jason walks over to the grave. When I first met you Prue you played hard to get and well you were cute, smart, funny, and sweet and then we got together and then married and we had our daughter Tina before we got a divorce, I will miss you Prue Jason says as he puts his hand on the grave stone. Typhuss walks over to the grave. I always looked up to you Prue, I asked you for help in my personal problems and you always made me laugh when you were being funny, I will miss you Prue, goodbye Prue says Typhuss as he puts his hand on the grave stone. May the Prophets guide you Prue Halliwell and thank you for everything that you did for me when I was pregnant with my two kids Kira says as she puts her hand on the grave stone. Come on guys let's go a few rounds on me John says as he looks at Kira, Piper, and Typhuss. I know where we can go, the 602 Club in Mill Valley says Typhuss as he looks at Kira, Piper and John.